muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets Take Manhattan Flashback Anniversary
The Muppets Take Manhattan Flashback Anniversary is to be an upcoming anniversary special on ABC Network, starring Phoebe Cates, John Cryer, Mel Gibson, John Cleese, Steve Buscemi, Eddie Murphy, Chris Rock, Rashida Jones, Cate Blanchett, Johnny Depp, Amy Adams, Cameron Diaz, Ian McKellen, Drew Barrymore, Will Smith, Jonah Hill and Michael Cera. Plot Summary Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends tell flashback stories about their times during The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984). Human Cast Members * Phoebe Cates as Jenny Albertson (succeeding from Juliana Donald respectively) * John Cryer as Ronnie Crawford (succeeding from Lonny Price respectively) * Mel Gibson as Pete Albertson, the owner of Pete's Luncheonette (succeeding from the late Louis Zorich respectively) * John Cleese as Bernard Crawford (succeeding from the late Art Carney respectively) * Steve Buscemi as Martin Price/Murray Plotsky (succeeding Dabney Coleman respectively) * Eddie Murphy as Mr. Skeffington (succeeding from the late James Coco respectively) * Chris Rock as the Roller-Skating Man (succeeding from the late Gregory Hines respectively) * Rashida Jones as Kermit's Nurse (succeeding from Linda Lavin respectively) * Cate Blanchett as Eileen, the perfume sales woman (succeeding the late Joan Rivers respectively) * Steve Carell as Police Officer Number 1 * David DeLuise as Police Officer Number 2 * Tom Hanks as Police Officer Number 3 * Tim Allen as Police Officer Number 4 * Jeffrey Tambor as Police Officer Number 5 * Jim Parsons as Police Officer Number 6 * Johnny Depp as the Cop at Pete's Luncheonette (succeeding from Elliot Gould respectively) * Amy Adams as Customer Number 1 (succeeding from Brooke Shields respectively) * Cameron Diaz as Customer Number 2 (succeeding from Alice Spivak respectively) * Ian McKellen as the Train Conductor (succeeding John Bentley respectively) * Drew Barrymore as the Elevator Passenger (succeeding Dorothy Baxter respectively) * Will Smith as Mr. Wrightson (succeeding from the late Graham Brown respectively) * Jonah Hill as Construction Worker Number 1 * Michael Cera as Construction Worker Number 2 * Vincent Pastore as Construction Worker Number 3 Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Lew Zealand, Muppet Babies Kermit, Crazy Harry, Sweetums, Pops, Camilla, Uncle Deadly and Bear Number 1 (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam, Animal, Marvin Suggs, the Newsman, Muppet Babies Piggy, Muppet Babies Fozzie and Bert (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bill, Bunsen, Waldorf, Muppet Babies Gonzo and Chip (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Bobo, Johnny, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Muppet Babies Rowlf, and Dr. Teeth (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Beaker, Muppet Babies Scooter, and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Gloria Estefan, Robin, Ernie, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Herry, Bean, Rizzo, Gill and Bear # 2 (voices) * Artie Esposito as Tattooey (voice) * Ryan Dillon as Mulch and Polly Lobster (voices) * Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice) * Bruce Edward Hall as Masterson (voice) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter and Beth Bear (voices) * Donna Kimball as Jill (voice) * Jullianne Buescher as Denise, Wanda and Yolanda (voices) Transcript ''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' Flashback Anniversary transcript Category:Flashback Anniversary specials Category:Television specials